Tu misterioso alguien
by Road-chan
Summary: Falta a las citas, se desaparece, Bugs ya no es el mismo y si los yetis de la Antartida no son los culpables entonces ¿quien es? *advertencias: ai-shonen, intento de humor*


Una hora! Aun es 28! Feliz cumpleaños Buffonne OwO esto debi subirlo antes pero no pude, aun asi aquí esta! Espero te guste *w* no es mucho pero bueno, tampoco dispuse de mucho tiempo como pensé que tendría u.u

Los Looney no me perteneces, ya lo saben, hago esto por diversión y por ser mi regalo/fic para la gran Buffone, esta ubicado en el universo del nuevo show de los Looney Tunes y basado en la canción de Miranda "tu misterioso alguien" de ahi el titulo ñ.ñU

* * *

Salir con Bugs no había sido fácil, la conejita sabía muy bien que podía llegar a ser algo obsesiva, solo un poco, pero ¿qué mejor forma de demostrarle su amor si no era llenándolo de besos y estando al pendiente de él? Además él había reconocido que era su novio, oficialmente. ¡Enfrente de todo un restaurante! Y tenía la cinta que lo probaba, de hecho era su nuevo tono de mensaje, pero eso no era necesario que lo supieran.

Todo era genial, las citas dobles con Tina y Daffy eran un rotundo éxito, pues el par de patos le daban un toque de diversión extra a todo, pero poco a poco Bugs comenzó a poner pretextos para salir, a desaparecer por días completos, a algún lugar que ni ella ni su detective privado o radar que había puesto en Bugs lograban descubrir.

Y es así como llegamos al día actual, en el que Lola se dirigía a la papelería donde trabajaba Tina después de que Bugs hubiera cancelado su última cita

-No es que este preocupada, bueno tal vez un poco, pero tampoco lo estoy tanto, es decir quien se preocuparía por un par de citas canceladas ¿cierto? O tu qué opinas Tina ¿debería preocuparme? Tal vez sí, pero igual y puede que solo haya olvidado el lugar de reunión de algunas de esas citas en las que no apareció-Lola seguía en su monologo dejando a Tina incapaz de contestar, aunque era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, así que cuando la rubia dejo de hablar para tomar aire Tina aprovecho para ponerle la mano sobre la boca y ahora si dar su opinión

-¿Lola de que rayos estás hablando? Vimos a Bugs apenas antier cuando fuimos a comer al pizza arriba, recuerdo que Daffy le lanzo una rebanada a la cara por alguna estúpida razón-

-Pero después de eso no lo vi al día siguiente cuando fui a su casa para darle el desayuno, la casa estaba totalmente vacía-

-Aguarda, aguarda ¿Cómo entraste a su casa si no había nadie?

-Aaah! Le robe la suya a Daffy, pero eso no es lo importante-

-¿Que no es importante? Lola Daffy ha estado buscando esa llave, Bugs incluso lo dejo fuera de la casa por tres noches para enseñarle a no perder las cosas-le dijo Tina poniendo sus manos en la cadera y saliendo del mostrador

-Pues Daffy debería ser más cuidadoso de no perder sus llaves, ¿Por qué estamos hablando de llaves de cualquier forma? La emergencia aquí es que a lo mejor mi bum bun está perdido en algún lado, ¡tal vez en el desierto o la Antártida!-

-No creo que el este…-

-¡Eso es! ¡Debe estar en la Antártida, seguramente unos horribles yetis se lo llevaron y ahora harán horribles experimentos con él en su helada guarida! ¡Andando Tina, tenemos que rescatarlo!- Lola tomo a la patita de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera de la tienda ignorando totalmente sus quejas sobre el trabajo

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto y Tina pudo al fin tocar el suelo detuvo a la voluntariosa conejita de su plan de comprar boletos a la Antártida.

-Lola espera, será mejor que llame a Daffy y le pregunte si sabe de Bugs ¿no te parece un mejor plan?-sin esperar respuesta marco el número de Daffy pero este no contestaba, hizo un nuevo intento antes de que Lola pensara que también lo habían secuestrado a él, por fortuna Daffy contesto, aunque apenas y pudo saludarlo antes de que Lola le quitara el celular de las manos

-¿Dónde está Bugs? ¿Lo tienen los yetis?-pregunto alterada al teléfono, unos momentos de silencio mientras escuchaba la respuesta-¡deja de balbucear y dime!-Tina alejo a su amiga de la entrada donde ya algunas personas volteaban a verlas por la actitud de la rubia, finalmente después de unos momentos Lola colgó y le devolvió el celular a la castaña

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué yetis hay que ir a patear?-pregunto Tina con cierto sarcasmo

-Daffy dijo que Bugs esta con él y que quería que fuera a cenar esta noche-

-ya viste que no hay de que pre… ¿Lola? ¿A dónde vas?-Tina grito a su amiga que ya se alejaba corriendo

-¡A casa de Bugs! Hay una cena esperando-

-Pero si son las tres…-murmuro Tina aunque después sonrió y meneo la cabeza, total ya deberían estar acostumbrados a que Lola no atendiera razones

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No es tan fácil Daffy, no puedo simplemente terminar con Lola así y ya-Bugs caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, tal y como había hecho desde que Daffy invitara a la conejita a cenar diciéndole que el grisáceo deseaba hablar con ella de algo importante

-Tonterías conejo, es muy fácil si tienes el talento para ello como moi-se acercó a él y lo tomo de la mano-tu dijiste que si quería probar algo contigo debía terminar con Tina primero y cumplí-

Bugs sonrió aun sin poder creer lo que había dicho, principalmente porque no se lo tomo muy en serio en un primer momento, después de todo, esa noche en que el pato le había "declarado" sus sentimientos no estaba muy en sus cabales que digamos

Flash back…..

Bugs bajo ya harto del escándalo que provenía del piso de abajo, dispuesto a gritarle a Daffy que le bajara de volumen a la televisión o le apagara para que el pudiera dormir en paz, pero al llegar al sofá del pato lo encontró totalmente dormido.

Suspiro más cansado que molesto y apago la televisión, pensó en dejar al pato dormir en el sillón pero la última vez que lo hizo este se había quejado por dos meses enteros del dolor de espalda que le había provocado y que todo era su culpa por ser tan desconsiderado y dejarlo dormir ahí, así que comenzó a moverlo un poco para intentar despertarlo

-Daffy~ ya levántate-Daffy se removía un poco, apenas abriendo sus ojos-ve a tu cama doc-

-Mmmm…aja-murmuro entre sueños, Bugs comenzó a levantarlo y lo apoyo sobre el para llevarlo a su cama, fue justo en el cuarto del pato, mientras lo recostaba en su cama cuando la extraña platica comenzó

-Bugs…me gustan tus orejas-dijo Daffy sonriendo de manera infantil y acariciando las orejas del conejo, Bugs de momento no reacciono, le pareció extraño el comentario pero realmente la caricia se sentía bien y le provocaba un poco de cosquillas, aprovechando la cercanía que aun mantenían Daffy paso sus brazos por el cuello de Bugs y le robo un beso

Bugs debió apartarse inmediatamente, de hecho por su mente pasó la idea de empujar al pato y salir inmediatamente pero tal pareciera que su cuerpo se rehusó a aceptar la orden, pues continuo sobre el pato, recargado en sus antebrazos para no cargarle todo su peso, disfrutando realmente de lo que Daffy hacía con sus labios.

Cuando se separaron Bugs se permitió seguir inclinado sobre Daffy, apenas unos centímetros alejados, aun compartiendo un abrazo

-Daffy…¿estas dormido?-era una pregunta estúpida, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de suceder, pero Bugs no había podido evitar hacerlo, sentía que el pato podía estar confundiéndolo, o quizás acabara de volverse loco o quizás…quizás lo que secretamente esperaba desde el momento en que Tina había aparecido en la vida de su desastroso y casi insoportable compañero de casa estaba pasando al fin.

No iba a negarlo, de momento le alegro que Daffy pareciera tener la milagrosa suerte de que alguien se fijara en él y lo aceptara con todos sus defectos, pero después de algún tiempo, específicamente durante esas insufribles citas dobles el que Daffy luciera tan pendiente de Tina, que la tomara en cuenta y valorara sus opiniones…no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada que Tina gozara de pequeños detalles que él no podía tener, y fue cuando dejo de ir.

No había querido seguir ahondando en esos sentimientos, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta a todas esas cosas que sentía cuando veía a Tina charlando tan alegremente con Daffy en la sala, pero ahora estando ahí, abrazados, tan cerca uno del otro, sintiendo los cortos besos que Daffy depositaba en sus labios no podía seguir negándose a lo que tan claramente se le presentaba, y no bromeaba si decía que un yunque le hubiera golpeado menos fuerte que esa revelación.

-Yo estoy muy despierto, pero entiendo si tú piensas que esto es un sueño, después de todo es el guapo y maravilloso Daffy Duck a quien tienes en tus brazos, no es fácil creérselo-dijo con orgullo, volviendo a pasar sus manos por las largas orejas del grisáceo

-Eso lo confirma, estas muy despierto- debía estar realmente mal, pero esas palabras presuntuosas no lograron molestarlo

-Demasiada charla-gruño Daffy volviendo a acercarse al conejo, pero este lo soltó suavemente y se hizo hacia atrás, aun con la débil luz del pasillo pudo ver en los ojos del patito la decepción que le había provocado el que él se alejara

-Daffy esto no está bien, ¿olvidas a Tina? ¿y Lola?...ay por Dios ¡Lola!-Bugs miro a su alrededor rápidamente, como asegurándose de que decir su nombre no bastaba para que la psicótica coneja se apareciera y descubriera todo

-¿Qué tienen ellas?-pregunto Daffy sentándose bien en la cama

-Tina es tu novia ¿recuerdas? Nada entre nosotros puede suceder mientras estemos con ellas-

-¿Significa que si termino mi relación con Tina tú saldrás conmigo?-pregunto Daffy abriendo sus ojos sorprendido

-Podríamos intentarlo supongo….-Bugs no estaba muy seguro, sinceramente a él toda la situación le parecía un poco irreal

-Perfecto, entonces tu terminaras con Lola, ahora sal de aquí y déjame dormir, mi sueño de belleza no puede esperar más- Daffy saco al conejo de su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejando a Bugs con una sensación de haber hecho algo que podría ser muy bueno o realmente catastrófico.

Fin flash back….

-Pero Tina aun viene a la casa, ¿cómo puedes decirme que terminaste con ella?-pregunto Bugs cruzándose de brazos

-Porque sigue siendo mi amiga, así de bien termine con ella-Daffy sonrió muy complacido consigo mismo

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?- bien, ahora si había caído muy bajo ¿desde cuándo Bugs Bunny le pedía consejos sobre chicas a Daffy Duck? Pero bueno, no se trataba de una chica cualquiera con la que iba a romper, se trataba de Lola, ella era punto y aparte

-Sencillo, le lleve helaaaado-dijo como si estuviera confiándole el mayor secreto del universo, después espero a que el conejo se sorprendiera de su gran inteligencia, pero este se limitó a parpadear y esperar

-¿Helado?-pregunto Bugs al ver que el pato no continuaba el relato

-Todas las mujeres comen helado cuando terminan con ellas, lo dice la televisión-Daffy meneo la cabeza incapaz de comprender como Bugs nos sabía algo tan básico-así que cuando ella pregunto porque llevaba un coche de supermercado lleno de helado yo le dije eso mismo y ella comenzó a reír, tengo la teoría que entre más helado les des mejor se lo toman-

-¿No te dijo nada?-pregunto Bugs aun sin comprender como había sido esa ruptura

-Algo sobre que esperaba que una persona fuera mejor en la reparación del edificio que ella*…es rara-dijo Daffy encogiéndose de hombros-después de eso nos comimos el helado-

Bugs parpadeo varias veces aun sin comprender al pato o a Tina, pero Daffy no le dio tiempo de seguir pensando pues ya estaba gritándole desde la cocina reclamando algo sobre que no había suficiente helado en la nevera para todos

-¿Daffy no estarás planeando quedarte aquí cuando hable con ella o sí?- Bugs entro a la cocina suplicando a los cielos paciencia y tal vez un poco de valor extra

-Claro que sí señor Bugs, no vamos a dejarlo solo y sin testigos, que tal si la rubia loca quiere matarlo después-dijo Speedy subiéndose al refrigerador donde Daffy aun buscaba más helado

-¿Qué? ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?-pregunto Bugs poniendo sus manos en la cintura y acercándose al ratón

-Escondo los cuchillos, sería mejor si no tiene algún arma punzo cortante a la mano verdad ¿señor Daffy?-Speedy alegremente iba y venía quitando objetos de la cocina a gran velocidad

-Sería mejor si tuviéramos más helado-se quejó Daffy mirando los dos botes que había sacado de la nevera

-No me refiero a eso, quiero decir como sabes que Lola se molestara-

-Cualquiera se molestaría si la dejan por otro señor Bugs, creo que debería tener más conocimiento de esas cosas-Speedy miro reprobatoriamente a Bugs quien estaba a punto de mandar a volar a todos-sobre todo si es para estar con este pato loco, pero bueno, cada quien sus gustos-

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-al menos ya sabía que hacia ahí el ratón en lugar de estar en su negocio como debía ser

-Creo que olvida que vivo también aquí y ustedes no discuten de su vida precisamente en voz baja, escuche cuando Daffy dijo que era su turno de terminar su relación con la señorita Lola y vine a ayudar como el bue vecino que soy-

-¡TERMINAR!-el grito hizo que todos dieran un salto, Bugs miro hacia la entrada de la cocina donde Lola estaba parada mirándolos-¿es cierto Bugs?-

-Debiste tener hela…-Bugs rápidamente silencio a Daffy poniendo su mano en su pico

-Lola…demos un paseo ¿sí?-Lola asintió y camino a la sala siendo seguida por Bugs quien con una mirada les hizo entender a Daffy y Speedy que debían quedarse.

Ya era muy noche cuando Bugs regreso, Daffy se asomó al pasillo en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse, el conejo pudo notar como Daffy lo miraba de arriba abajo como asegurándose que todo estaba bien, para tranquilizarlo le dio una sonrisa coqueta y le guiño un ojo

- Es muy fácil si tienes el talento para ello como moi-le dijo con tono burlón, Daffy cruzo los brazos molesto

-Seguro la llevaste a la heladería, soy un gran maestro-le dijo dirigiéndose a la sala donde la televisión seguía encendida esperando al pato.

-Lo que tú digas plumífero- Bugs lo siguió y se sentó a su lado en sillón, extrañamente ahora que todo estaba resuelto no sabía cómo actuar-neee…¿qué miras Duck?-

-La tonta novela de Speedy, estaba conmigo pero en algún momento se fue-Daffy pareció ni siquiera notar l cercanía del conejo, Bugs estuvo a punto de levantarse pero cambio de idea al ver el ligero sonrojo en el rostro del pato.

Recargo su cuerpo en el de Daffy y entrelazo sus manos dando el primer paso, Daffy se tensó por un momento pero pronto se acomodó apretando la mano de Bugs, volteándose para poder mirarlo

-¿Ya podemos intentarlo?-pregunto Daffy mirando sus manos, Bugs sonrió y se acercó para besarlo contestando así la pregunta.

* * *

* hago referencia al capitulo donde tiene su cita con Tina y ella le dice que el es como un feo edificio pero ella es quien lo limpiara para que sea menos feo, o algo asi, no recuerdo bien

cualquier critica, corrección, lo que sea dejen un review


End file.
